This invention relates to a rewritable heat sensitive, color image recording medium and to a method of recording an image using the recording medium.
There is a known rewritable, thermosensitive recording medium having a thermosensitive layer containing a derivative of a long chain alkyl carboxylic acid, such as a behinic acid. The thermosensitive layer can assume a white color state and a transparent state depending upon thermal hysteresis thereof. Thus, when the thermosensitive layer backed by a colored substrate is heated imagewise, a white image is obtainable with the color of the substrate as a background. No rewritable, thermosensitive recording media capable of giving colored images are known.